loud_house_next_generationfandomcom-20200214-history
List of episodes
The episode guide for Loud House: Next Generation. Season 1 1. The Next Generation 30 years later, the Louds are all grown up. Lisa and Hugh are married with kids of their own. In this episode, Hugh Jr and Alicia start back at school, with major complications.. 2. A Loud Reunion The entire Loud family gets together, to Lisa's dismay. 3. Lisa vs Lexie Lisa and Lexie go head to head when Lexie nearly sabotages Lisa's neediest patient's appointment. 4. A Life of Varsandra A peek in Varian and Cassandra's life when they're married with kids. 5. Clincoln McLoud's Day Out! Lincoln and Clyde get together and go to a comic book convention...but Landon plots to ruin their fun. 6. Detained! Hugh Jr gets his first detention when Chad pressures him to steal Mr. Tate's laptop. 7. Darcy's Misery David has Darren humiliate Darcy when she gets nominated "Best Realtor." 8. Robert and Riley Tie the Knot Robert and Riley get married after begging from Ricky and Roger. Meanwhile, Mandee and Jackie plan to sabotage the wedding. 9. Casagrande Family Reunion Ronnie Anne and Bobby reunite with their cousins. 10. Riches to Rags Lola becomes poor when she buys an extravagant item she can't pay off. 11. Chad's Big Trouble Chad gets grounded and is forced to stay with his grandparents when Clyde catches Chad shoplifting. 12. A Trip to Third Street Crossover with "Recess." Ricky and Roger get transferred to Third Street School and it's nothing that they expected. 13. The New Kid Luna and Sam's daughter, Lina begins at Royal Woods Elementary. 14. Gusackie Goes Out Gus takes Jackie on a romantic picnic at the park. 15. The Bet Lola bets Lisa that she can't go a week without tormenting her siblings or Darcy. 16. The Beauty Pageant Due to Lisa losing a bet, she and Alicia has to be a part of a mother/daughter beauty pageant. 17. Hugh Jr Goes Bad When Hugh Jr gets influenced by Chad, he becomes very rebellious. This causes Lisa to stage an intervention with her friends and Hugh Jr's friends. 18. The Return of Tony Parsons Tony and his son moves to Royal Woods and reunites with Foop. 19. Pentrenellisytheniso's Name Change Pentrenellisytheniso plots to change his legal name to his nickname after getting made fun of because of his name. 20. Mom's Lil' Schemers Lisa enlists Hugh Jr and Alicia to torment Darcy on her birthday. Meanwhile, David has Darren and Darla sabotage Darcy's birthday party. Season 2 1. Ricky and Roger's First Crushes Ricky and Roger get their first crushes to Robert and Riley's surprise. 2. The New Kids Poof's kids, Junior and Callie pay a visit to Royal Woods and Pentre and Cadde are not happy about it. 3. A Forbidden Love When Kevin comes out to his mother about having a crush on Ricky, she forbids him from seeing him. Kevin later goes behind her back to see him anyways. 4. Pentre vs Junior Pentre and Junior go head to head when they compete over running for fifth grade class president. 5. The Forbidden Friend Athena and Howie are forbidden from being friends with Hugh Jr and Alicia, but Athena and Howie see them anyways 6. Stage Fright When Alicia performs in the school musical, she gets stage fright. 7. The Rating Catastrophe! The Ashleys place ratings on everyone in Royal Woods Elementary, to the social fabric of the playground falling apart. 8. Hughsa's Anniversary Lisa and Hugh celebrate their anniversary of when they first met. 9. A Miller Family Reunion The Miller siblings get together to stop an asteroid from hitting the Earth. 10. Stuck in the World of Today! Varian, Cassandra, and their kids get stuck in 2049 and try to blend in with help from David, Greg, Darren, Darla, Robert, Riley, Ricky, and Roger. 11. Roger Does Good When Roger donates most of his toys to the homeless shelter, Robert and Riley are shocked and proud. 12. The Ashleys' Community Service The Tylers get sick of the Ashleys' snobby attitude and get them to volunteer at the animal shelter. 13. Lexie's Reform Lexie expresses another side to Lisa. 14. Darcy Finds Out Darcy finds out that Lisa and David have been tormenting her and pursues a relationship with Greg. 15. Father's Day Ricky and Roger do something big for their dads on Father's Day. 16. Darcy and Greg get Hitched! Darcy and Greg get married, to Darla's pleasure, and Darren's dismay. 17. Future Lost! Hugh Jr and Alicia get stuck in 2020 and meet their parents as kids! 18. The Big Open House! The parents come to school for the open house, and chaos ensues. 19. The Comedy Trio Luan, Benny, and Maggie decide to bring back the comedy club they formed in high school. 20. Lynn's Big Win Lynn gets offered a position in the 2049 Olympics in Brazil, and is conflicted on leaving her family and friends. 21. Lisa and David's Epiphany Lisa and David attempt to be better friends to Darcy after feeling guilty of tormenting her. Season 3 1. Time Trapped! Varian, Cassandra, and their kids get stuck in 2049 again...with no hope of ever returning back home. 2. The Royal Coronation In 1520, Anxelin has her coronation to become the crowned princess and Ruby plots to ruin it. 3. The Worst Wedding Lisa and Hugh tell David exactly how their wedding went 12 years ago. 4. Roger's Revenge Roger gets revenge on the Ashleys for trying to split up Ricky and Kevin's relationship. 5. Lisa's Big Break Lisa gets chosen by NASA to do some experiments in space and has to leave for a week. Meanwhile, Hugh is in charge and struggles to be there for both kids. 6. Menlo's Crush Menlo tells Ricky and Kevin about his crush on Ashley A, with Ashley A later finding out. 7. Lucas, Marcus, Mike, and Gus be Good Lucas, Marcus, Mike, and Gus decide to become better people after finding out what everyone really thinks of them. 8. Emma and Maggie's Novel Emma and Maggie get their novels published, but Emma gets competitive when trying to get her book on the best seller's list. 9. Anti-Goldie Moves In Anti-Goldie moves back in with Poof, to his dismay. 10. A Big Betrayal After Lisa and Lexie becoming friends, Lexie betrays Lisa by spilling all her deep, dark secrets on the internet. 11. Hugh Jr vs Chad Hugh Jr and Chad get into a big fight...and want Ricky and Kevin to take sides. 12. Throwback Thursday! Lisa and Hugh watch all their old videos they uploaded on YouTube when they were young. 13. Cadde’s First Friday the 13th On Friday the 13th, Foop and Pentre try to get Cadde into the anti-fairy tradition of causing bad luck and misery on Friday the 13th. 14. A Newfound Friendship Pentre and Junior become friends after Pentre saves Junior's life. Meanwhile, Cadde and Callie become friends after finding a common interest - they both get annoyed by their brothers. 15. Hugh Jr and Alicia's Big Fight Hugh Jr and Alicia get into their first big fight, to Lisa and Hugh's dismay. Season 4 1. Varian and Cassandra's Night Out! In 1520, Varian and Cassandra spend a night out away from their kids. 2. Landon's Reform Landon tries to become a better person after his past catches up with him. 3. Greg and Darcy's Anniversary Greg and Darcy celebrate their one year anniversary of getting married. A jealous David attempts to sabotage it. 4. Like Mother, Like Daughter? Lisa and Alicia struggle to find something in common when Hugh and Hugh Jr go on a guys day to the Boston Science Museum. 5. Not So Mean Girls The Ashleys express a nicer side when they help plan out Ricky and Kevin's next date. 6. Bad Hair Day Darla wakes up with a serious bedhead that won't go away. Darcy has Jenni to give Darla a new haircut. 7. Mark the Movie Star Mark gets cast in a new movie that Tony is also starring in. He later lets fame goes to his head when he neglects his friends, leaving Tony to talk him down. 8. A Sisterly Bond Lisa and Lily go out for lunch and discuss life issues. 9. A Pranktastic Day! Luan pranks all her siblings on April Fool's Day with help from Benny and Maggie. 10. Luna and Sam's Rockin' Concert Tour! Luna and Sam go on tour, and inviting their family and friends. Season 5 1. Ricky and Roger's Backstory Ricky tells Kevin the backstory behind him and Roger. 2. Leni's Day Out! Leni goes on a shopping spree with Mandee, Jackie, and Chaz when there's a big sale. 3. The Great Summer Lisa and Hugh take Hugh Jr and Alicia on a summer trip to New York City. 4. Middle School Madness! Hugh Jr starts middle school, to everything going wrong. 5. Hughthena's First Date Hugh Jr and Athena go on their first date that's long awaited. 6. The Big Sacrifice When the Ghostly Girl threatens their kids, Varian and Cassandra sacrifice themselves. 7. The Big Finale After getting sick of living in Royal Woods, Lisa and Hugh decide to move to London, England, to Hugh Jr and Alicia's dismay. They try to convince their parents to stay in Royal Woods before they sell the house. Category:Episodes